Start of the Downward Spiral
by unsurewriter
Summary: This takes places shortly after the third season ends. Sam is beginning his downward spiral and his friends  OC  are trying to help, and not succeeding. Third of my series, but should be able to be read alone.


AN: This takes place shortly after season 3 ends.

:Third of my stories and it follows the other two, you should be able to read it without the other 2.

: I don't own Supernatural

They had promised to stay together, to work together. Maybe not all the time, but on bigger jobs, they were going to work together. Every month they were going to meet up at Bobby's. That had lasted about 7 months. When they had shown up at Bobby's last month, the boys weren't there. Bobby said they were very busy with a job, but would see them as soon as they were finished. He had said they could stay for a while if they wanted. They stayed for a week and a half, waiting somewhat patiently for their boys to come home. After calling them and calling them, they finally gave up. They were getting restless, they needed to hunt. So they took off for a demon in Illinois, near the Indiana border. They had no idea how close they had been.

The next month, they showed up at Bobby's again. Sam had been there, but he wouldn't talk to them. He wouldn't even tell Morgan what was going on. They had had to force it out of Bobby then immediately wished they hadn't. Dean was dead. They couldn't believe it. Hillary hadn't even known about the deal he had made. Morgan hadn't even known Sam had died. They were pissed off, upset, and in complete disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Morgan said, trying to comfort Sam. He wasn't eating, he wasn't sleeping. He looked like he was wasting away. The only things he was doing was researching and drinking.

"What was I going to say? I died after I met you? Dean made a deal to save me? I've been going crazy trying to find a way out of it?" Sam said, still staring at the book he was researching. He was trying to find ways to get Dean out of Hell.

"Well, yeah. Sam, me and my best friend are infected with something's poison. She has wings! I'd believe anything you say. We could have been able to help," she said, wrapping her arms around him. He shook her off. Feeling rejected, she stormed over to the couch. Out the window, she could see Hillary stalking around the junk yard. Bobby was nearby, probably to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. Having Sam nearly off the reservation was bad enough, but to have to try and deal with two of them going crazy wouldn't be fun for anyone.

"You couldn't have helped," he said softly from the desk, "you probably would have gotten yourself killed to. Then what would I have done?" he said, a fat tear drop finding its way down his cheek and onto the book. He picked up the whiskey bottle sitting on the desk next to him and took a drink. Morgan frowned, walked over to the desk and took it away from him.

"You need to stop drinking. It won't bring Dean back. You need to get some sleep, and eat something," Morgan scolded.

"You sound like Dean," was all he said. He didn't move a muscle, just kept staring at the book. Morgan sighed again. She wasn't going to get very far with him, at least not right now, and she really needed to check up on Hillary.

"I'm going to go outside for a bit, okay?" she said, wanting to add _don't do anything stupid, _but he wasn't listening to her anyway. He nodded, probably just a reaction, she was sure he hadn't really heard her. Going outside, she approached Bobby, who was working on a car while watching Hillary.

"She done anything?" she asked Bobby.

"Nah, she just kinda walks around and looks at the cars. What are we gonna do about them?" Bobby asked her quietly.

"I think Hillary will be fine, or at least I think I can handle her. I love Sam, but he loves Dean so much more, and you know him better. You'll have to deal with him," she said. She hated dumping anything on Bobby. He was hurting after this too. Sam and Dean were like sons to him.

"I can try to deal with him, but he don't listen to me," Bobby said.

"Well, he isn't listening to me either. In fact he isn't telling me anything, and apparently he hasn't told me much in the past few months. Bobby, I have no idea what's really been going on with them. I know they were after some big bad demon, but I don't know anything about it," she said, pleading with her eyes. Sam wasn't the only one who could throw the puppy dog eyes. Bobby sighed, grabbed a rag and wiped the oil off his hands.

"You really want to know what's been happening?"

She nodded.

"Okay, here's the short version. When they met you for the first time, they were hunting down the demon that killed their mother and father. This demon took Sam…What do you know about Sam?" Bobby asked.

"Are you talking about the psychic powers?" she asked.

"Yeah, so the demon took Sam to a ghost town with the other psychic kids and had them fight it out, find out who was top dog. Sam tried to keep them all on the straight and narrow, but it ended up being him and one other kid, Jake. When Dean and I got there, he had just knocked Jake out, or so he thought. Jake got up a killed Sam. Dean was beside himself, much like Sam is now. He made a deal, one year for Sam's life back. Next time you guys met up, Sam and Dean were finding out which demon held his contract. Her name is Lilith and they've been hunting her down for most of the past year, with some help…"

"Help from who?" Morgan asked.

"Uh..." Bobby stuttered, realizing she didn't know about Ruby. This actually explained some things, like why she wasn't angry at Sam. "Just me and some other hunters. Most of the times you two have seen them, they were trying to keep you in the dark. Anyway, Lilith had Dean's contract. They found her in a town in Indiana, but they couldn't do anything. The hellhounds got Dean, and Sam has been like this ever since."

"I can't believe he didn't tell me," a soft voice said from behind them. They hadn't heard Hillary approach them.

"Hey," Morgan said, standing up and embracing her friend. Hillary leaned into her and they stood like that for a few moments.

"We should help Sam," Hillary said, gently pushing away from the embrace.

"Yeah, but we don't know as much as him and he doesn't want help," Morgan said.

"Well, we don't have to tell him. We can work on our own. He doesn't want us around, I get that. But we're smart, we can help," Hillary said.

Morgan thought about it for a minute. Sam was unstable right now. He wasn't thinking clearly. Even if they managed to get him to let them go with him, he would probably walk out on them in the middle of the night. Hillary was right, they were smart and had made some contacts that might know something.

"Alright, let's do it," Morgan said, "But we have to do some regular jobs too. All Sam is going to be thinking about is getting Dean back and with him out of commission, there are a bunch of monsters that are going to need killing."

"Great. Let's leave tonight. There's that witch in New Mexico who might know something," Hillary said.

"Okay, you pack the car up, I'll go talk to Sam, tell him we're leaving," Morgan said as they both started towards the house. Bobby just rolled his eyes at them and muttered be careful and went back to working on the car. The house was silent as they entered it. Morgan wasn't surprised. She assumed Sam was still sitting at the desk staring at the book. Hillary headed up the stairs to get their bags while Morgan went to Sam. He was standing, shoving some things into his bag. Morgan watched him for a moment. His usually strong body was gaunt, weakened. He wobbled from weakness and alcohol. It was hard to see him this way, but she let him do his own thing, at least until he nearly fell down. Then she was next to his side faster than a normal human would be able to move. She guided him to the couch and forced him to sit. He tried to push her away, but she was stronger than him. Even with her super-human strength, that was a sad statement. She had only a small advantage on him most of the time, but now even without her advantage she could have easily forced him down.

"Sam, you need to take care of yourself," she said, sitting down next to him.

"I'm fine. I need to save Dean," he slurred, falling into her arms. He started crying, sobbing into her lap. It was all she could do to not start crying with him. She missed Dean, but not as much as Hillary and certainly not as much as Sam. Seeing him a crying wreck was almost too painful to see.

"You're not fine. You need to eat, sleep, stop drinking. You can try, but you might have to admit that…that Dean isn't coming back," she said softly. She was afraid of his reaction. He stopped sobbing and struggled to sit up. She knew he was going to yell, but she helped him sit up anyway.

"Don't say that," he said, softly at first and then, "Don't you EVER say that again!" he screamed, getting to his feet, wobbling as he did so. She stayed glued to the couch. She had never heard him yell like that, not when they weren't hunting at least. It was terrifying.

"Sam… Sam I'm sorry, but…" she stammered.

"But nothing! I will get Dean back! I… I can't imagine life without him. I'll get him back, you'll see!" he yelled, storming up the stairs by Hillary who was coming down. He nearly knocked her over.

"Sam?" she said, pausing on the stairs, looking up after him. He only shot her an angry glare. Morgan only sunk deeper into the couch when Hillary looked at her. She approached, dumping their bags by the door to the living room.

"What happened?" Hillary asked, sitting down next to Morgan.

"I… I may have told him that Dean isn't coming back."

"You didn't! No wonder he's furious. I thought you were going to tell him we would help him?"

"I was, but I just hadn't gotten there yet. I was going to say that Dean might not come back, but we would still help him try and find a way to bring Dean back. I know how important Dean is to him, and to you," she added seeing the look on Hillary's face, "I want him back to. We'll still keep looking, hopefully I can tell him that before he leaves." Just then she heard him storming back down the stairs.

"Sam!" she said, running to him.

"Morgan, don't say anything," he said, nearly yelling, but some compassion coming across his face, "Look I'm sorry I yelled, but don't ever say that again. I will get him back, no matter what."

"Sam, I'm trying to tell you…" she started, but he interrupted her.

"No, don't say it. I have to go, I have to get out of here. Bye, hopefully I'll see you around," he said as he walked out the door. He didn't even kiss her goodbye. She froze for a few minutes, but when she heard the trunk of the Impala slam shut, she ran out after him. He was climbing into the driver's seat, looking unsure of himself.

"Sam! Wait!" she screamed from the porch. He just gave her a quick look, started the car and tore out of the yard. She ran after him. She could have caught the car, but she didn't. She had to let him go. He needed her more than anything right now, only he didn't know it. Hopefully, he would realize that soon. For now, he was gone. She had lost the one man she had ever really cared about, only she didn't know how far gone he really was.

Hillary came out behind her and wrapped her arms around Morgan. She leaned back into her friend, enjoying the comfort of her arms. They were both hurting, but Morgan knew that Hillary was hurting more.

"Hill, I'm sorry. Dean is gone, I shouldn't be so upset about Sam. He'll calm down, he'll be back," she said, turning around and embracing Hillary, who immediately sank her head into Morgan's shoulder. They stood like that for awhile, both crying. Finally, they stood straight had one of their silent conversations. Hillary nodded and went inside to grab their bags while Morgan got the car and told Bobby they were leaving and what had happened. Bobby just said something about idgits and be careful.

"You ready?" Morgan asked once they were in the car.

"Yeah, let's get going. We've got monsters to kill and a guy to get out of Hell," Hillary said, a faint smile on her face. With that, Morgan followed the Impala's track off of Bobby's property. When they reached the end of the driveway, she turned the other direction, away from Sam. She had no idea how long it would be before they would see each other again.


End file.
